Stuck In The Middle
by eoz16
Summary: "You have to choose now, Hermione." Draco said impatiently. "Me or that Bastard!" Hermione is definitely stuck between two Slytherins. Who will she end up with? READ & REVIEW! THANK YOU! :3
1. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret

HELLO PEEPZ! Yes, yes, and yes! My story, "Draco Malfoy's Diary" is not finish yet. But it's almost done.

I just wanted to surprise everyone with my 2ND BRAND NEW STORY of mine :)

Which is, "Choose one". ;)

I HOPE YOU WILL ALL LIKE IT!

Yeah, J.K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter.

BUT. I own this story :))

* * *

Hermione was sitting in a compartment where Professor Mcgonagall assigned her to sit. You see, she has been made as Head Girl.

But she doesn't know who is the Head Boy. So, she was just sitting there reading a book. Yes, she's definitely a bookworm.

But we can't really judge her. It's what she is. She suddenly looked up when she heard the door slid open.

And it was none other than Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Yep, that is what he is.

**HERMIONE**

That ARROGANT, IMBECILE, BASTARD, GOOD FOR NOTHING FERRET! He just bloody well ignored me!

He also laughed at me when I told him in a perfectionist way that I'm going to Harry and Ron's compartment.

That Amazing Bouncing Ferret! Uuuuggghhh! I bloody wasted my time with HIM!

And to think, he was made HEADBOY! HEADBOY, I TELL YOU! HEADBOY!

I have to bloody well live with HIM! That bastard. And he joked that he was going to be so happy to live with me.

Yeah right, Malfoy. Ok, I bumped into someone when I was still murmuring. It was none other than Theodore Nott.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was definitely one of the most decent Slytherins I know. At least there was one.

"I'm sorry, I bumped into you, Granger."

"No need to be sorry for Nott."

"It's Theo." He corrected me. My eyes widened.

"Since when are we on the first name basis, _Theo_?" I raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"For now." He shrugged. "So, what did uhm Malfoy do to you?"

"The usual." I rolled my eyes. We began walking together on the hallway.

"Really?" He said as he put his hands on his pockets. "He never shut his mouth."

"Oh, he never!" I said, annoyingly.

"He's not really that bad." He said. Are you_ insane_?

"How sure are you, Theo?"

"Well, he's one of my close friends."

"True."

"He was just taught to hate muggleborns like you." He looked at me. I never noticed his eyes were ocean blue. His hair was chocolate. His-

I was bloody well interrupted by none other than the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Why is he always the one to ruin my day?

"GRANGER!" He called me coming to us.

"WHAT?" I demanded. Wow, he didn't noticed that Theo was just right beside me.

Awkward. Wanna know why? Malfoy just looked at me and Theo curiously.

We're not dating, you bastard! I sighed.

"Mcgonagall needs _us_." He said. Then he greeted Theo with respect.

"Theo." Malfoy nodded at him.

"Draco." Theo nodded back.

"I'll have a word with you, later." Malfoy glared at Theo.

"No problem, Draco." Theo winked. Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

What the bloody hell is his problem? Theo and I were just talking, for goodness sake!

"Bye, Hermione. It was nice talking with you. We should do this some other time." He grinned at me and kissed me on the forehead. Then whispered, "Bye, Hermione."

I blushed. "Bye, Theo."

"Get a room." Malfoy said in disgust. I rolled my eyes at him. Then Theo left.

Sigh. I just don't bloody know what to do with Malfoy anymore. And I am starting to like Theo.

What am I going to do?

* * *

So, whaddaya think?

Well, how will I know if you guys will not review, RIGHT? RIGHT.

REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! :D

THANK YOU! :3

XoXo,

eoz16


	2. The Mudblood & The Ferret's Argument

**DRACO**

Stupid mudblood. Why am I suddenly feel angry, when she and Theo talked?

There's is _nothing _going on between the two of them, right? RIGHT.

As if I bloody care. It would be the end of the world if they were together.

Nott will surely be kicked out by all of us, Slytherins, for dating a mudblood.

What a pity. Great! Here we are in our Head's Common Room.

Yes, we're both going to live with each other for the whole year.

Perfect! Just perfect! I wonder what'll be like living with that mudblood?

Hmmmm? Maybe I'll shag her one of these days? No, she's a smart girl.

She won't shag with me. She already knows my attitude. Did I just?

Never mind. Why would I compliment this lack-of-a-life mudblood?

SHE'S SO IRRITATING! God! What is wrong with her?

WHEN THE BLOODY HELL WILL SHE SHUT HER DAMN MOUTH?

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING LIVE WITH YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE!" She shouted. "FOR THE WHOLE YEAR!"

"Well, for me, it'll be an_ interesting_ one." I just shrugged.

"INTERESTING?" She was shocked and very angry. Her face was red as Weasley's hair. "INTERESTING FOR YOU, YOU MO-"

I didn't mean to bloody cut her off with a kiss. She's just so ANNOYING! She's like, she'll never shut her mouth!

And yet, she kissed me back. Well, what a surprise. She kissed me back. After the kiss, none of us talked.

But I broke the scilence. "_This_ never happened."

She just nodded. She was definitely blushing. None of this happened, Granger.

Nothing happened at all, tonight.

**HERMIONE**

Stop thinking about the kiss, Hermione! He just kissed you to shut your mouth.

I groaned. Damn you, Malfoy, for kissing me just to shut me up.

Fine. None of this ever happened. This never happened, at all.

When it already did.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 IS UP! :D

Sorry, that's it's short.

That's all for now.

I'll be updating again tomorrow :)

READ & REVIEW!

THANKS! :)

XoXo,

eoz16


	3. Author's Note :

Dear Readers,

I just changed the title of my story.

The title's now called, "Stuck In The Middle".

Instead of Choose One. Cause the first title was kinda boring for me.

I'll be updating this as soon as I can. I PROMISE! ;)

I still have to finish my story, "Draco Malfoy's Diary". (PLEASE REVIEW! You won't get disappointed with it! :D)

Bear with me. Hahaha! Sorry for the inconvinience :'(

I was busy with school stuff. I hope ya all understand.

XoXo,

eoz16


	4. Ginny's Evil Little Plan

**DRACO**

Ugggh! I did not just kiss the Mudblood, back there! Well, it was _her _fault that I _accidentally_ kissed her!

She was so bloody annoying! She'll never shut her mouth! She's _always _complaining! For Merlin's Sake! It was really annoying!

Stupid mudblood for making me kiss her. Her bloody fault. We both just going to act like nothing happened at all.

Yeah! That'll surely work. It'll surely work. No problem at all. AS IF I CARE about that _good-for-nothing _mudblood.

Why must she be so annoying? Sigh. Whatever. Who cares about that mudblood anyway. Except for Theo.

He won't bloody stop daydreaming and talk about her. He is hopelessly in love with the mudblood.

Speaking of him, there he was. Sitting next to the mudblood in the library. Yes, I, Draco Malfoy is in the library.

Need to study my favourite subject, which is Potions. Snape said that he'll give us a quiz next meeting.

Yes, there they are. Chatting lovingly with each other. Theo must've said one of his corny and stupid jokes.

She was actually _laughing _at his _boring _jokes! _I wish I was the to be able to make her laugh._

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? AND WHY AM I STILL STANDING AND GIVING THEO DEATH GLARES INFRONT OF THEM?

God, Draco. What the hell is wrong with me? They both gave me a confused look. WIth respect of course, Theo greeted me.

"Hello, Draco." Theo asked uneasily. "What uhm brings you here?"

"Yeah, Malfoy." Herm-Mudblood agreed. "Fancy seeing you here. I mean, I barely see you here in the library. Strange."

"Hello, Theo." I greeted Theo then answered Granger rudely, "None of your business, Mudblood."

"_Draco_." Theo gritted his teeth. Oh, he was angry. "Be nice."

I just shrugged. "Why would I be nice to a mudblood? Purebloods _don't treat _Mudbloods in a kind way."

Then I noticed her eyes were now filled with tears. "Hermione?" Theo asked her in full of concern.

Theo gave me a death glare. An evil one. "I swear to God, Draco that if I ever hear you insult Hermione, I will Avada you."

I smirked and walked out of the library. The last thing I heard was Granger, crying. Then a had a weird feeling inside.

I felt guilty. Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, felt guilty. For the first time in his life because of what he did to Hermione bloody Granger.

**HERMIONE**

Malfoy has done it again. Why must he always be the one to hurt me? And Theo will always be the one to comfort me?

Deep sigh. When will he ever stop making my life so miserable? When will he grow up?

_Honestly!_ His insults are getting old and boring! Thank God, Theo's not like the other Slytherins out there.

Thank God that he isn't like Draco bloody Malfoy. I'm sick and tired of him insulting me the same word!

It's so irritating! I'm trying my best to ignore it but I just simply can't. He is hard to ignore.

When will he realize how much pain he had caused to hurt me every single day?

Stupid Malfoy. That loathsome, evil, little cockcroach! Aaaah. I remembered this day.

I remembered the time I punched him back at Third Year. One of the most MEMORABLE moments I had in my Third Year.

He bloody well desereved it. He hurt me and my friends so much. When will ever change?

I wonder what he would be like if was a good person? I wonder. Thank God! I found Ginny!

She can help me with the Malfoy Problem. Also the Theo Problem. I think I'm falling for Theo.

I am hoplessly in love with Theodore Nott. I, Hermione Jean Granger is head over heels for Theodore Nott.

"Ginny!" I called once I saw her talking to Luna.

"Hello, Hermione!" Ginny grinned at me.

"Can I borrow Ginny for a while?" I grinned back at Ginny and asked nicely to Luna.

"No problem." Luna said kindly and left.

"Ginny, I am hoplessly in love with Theodore Nott." I told her the truth when nobody was around the hallway.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ginny gasped and hugged me. "Oh, Hermione! I'm so happy for you! Does he know?"

I shook my head sadly. "Oh." Was all Ginny could say.

"I have a plan." Ginny smirked.

"What plan?" I was confused. What is she up to now?

"A plan to get your Theodore Nott love you back." She said. "But I'm pretty sure he loves you back. You guys spend a lot of time together."

"How did you know?" I was shocked.

"I'm not blind, Hermione." She rolled her eyes. "God gave us eyes to see."

"Sorry." I apologized. "So, uhm. What are the steps to get Theo to love me back?"

"Make him jealous." Ginny said, simply.

"You're insane, Ginny." I rolled my eyes.

"It always work." Ginny said.

"Ok." "So? Who am I going to pretend to be with?"

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny grinned evilly.

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE THINKING?

* * *

HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger. That's all for now.

Sorry to keep you waiting. :D

But I updated. So, chapter 3 is UP!

HAPPY READING EVERYONE! :D

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Please also review my story, "Draco Malfoy's Diary".

THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

XoXo,

eoz16


	5. Pretty Little Liar

I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! :(

Been busy at school. :(

But, hey! I just updated! :D

ENJOY! :D

* * *

"You're staring at _her_ again, Draco." Blasie Zabini said, annoyed and shook his head. They were both at the Great Hall eating lunch.

"What are you talking about, Blaise?" Draco said, uncomfortably and turned his attention to Blaise after staring at Hermione.

"Oh, please, Draco! As if you don't even know what I was talking about." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Blaise." Draco said.

"Correction: You're staring at the two of them, again!"

"Why the hell would I stare at the _perfect couple?_" Draco said in disgust and Blaise can almost notice his anger.

'I'm your bestfriend, mate." Blaise sighed. "I know you too well."

Draco sighed, one last look at the couple and turned back again his attention to Blaise.

"Look, mate, I-"

"I'm not blind, Draco. I know you like her."

"I'm not even sure of my feelings for her." Draco said, sadly.

"Don't worry too much about them, Draco. They're not really a couple."

"But I can definitely see that Theo likes her."

"Jealous much?"

"NO! Of course not! Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Now, tell Uncle Blaise everything. When did it all start, Draco?" Blaise chuckled.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I'M NOT SURE OF MY FEELINGS FOR HER!" Draco shouted and caused everyone to look at them in a weird way.

"Uhm, mate. There's no need for you to bloody shout in front of me." Blaise warned him.

"Then stop asking ridiculous questions." Draco glared at Blaise. "Cause _that_ will never happen."

"What will never happen?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Draco rolled his eyes. "_Them_ being a _'couple'_ and I fancy Granger nonesense, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"Oh, so you do fancy her?" Blaise grinned.

"How many times do I have to tell you, mate?" Draco said annoyingly.

"A lot of times." Blaise grinned.

"Just drop it, Blaise."

"Drop what, Draco?"

"Drop this conversation we have." Draco said, boringly. "Granger is the most boring topic."

"Yeah, right." Blaise snorted. "You seem to be having fun talking about her."

"As if I would date her."

"Okay, so you don't mind if I'll ask her out, Drake?"

Draco just shrugged. "I don't bloody care who she dates."

"Okay. Suit yourself." With that, Blaise stood up but Draco stopped him.

"Mate! That will hurt Theo!"

"I was only kidding for crying out loud!" Blaise laughed.

"I hate you, mate."

"Likewise, Draco."

When they were about to leave the Great Hall, Draco gave the couple one last look, sighed and left the Great Hall with Blaise.

BLAISE

It's so obvious that Draco likes Granger. I can definitely see it in his eyes.

Hmmm? I want to get to know Granger and ask a few questions about Theo.

I am very curious about the two. Curiosity killed the cat.

I just wanted to make sure and tell our Dear Draco how she felt about Theo.

Aaaah! There's the princess that I've been looking for! I just admired her.

Ever since 4th year, I began to admire her. I hid it from Draco all along.

Cause I know how Draco will react. Well, ever since that night, Draco hadn't said anything mean to her.

Glad that he noticed her beauty that night. Anyway, I am currently at the lake.

I saw her, as usual, always the bookworm. Studying. She's really a responsible one.

So, I sat next to her. Then she looked at me as if I was crazy.

She looked at me and went back reading and asked me, "What are you doing here, Zabini? And why the heck are you sitting next to me?"

"Oh, I'm not allowed to sit next to you?" I fake pouted.

"That's Theo's spot, so leave." She ordered me. How dare she ordered me!

"Speaking of Theodore Nott, what are your feelings for him?" I asked curiously.

"I don't really know." She shook her head and glared at me. "Why would I tell you anyway?"

"Because I'm Theo's _friend_, _Hermione._" I said, prouldy. "I care about my friend's love life."

"Yeah, but sometimes you don't have to know everything about Theo."

"Oh, but do you exactly feel about him?"

"I love him." She said. "As a brother but I'm not sure if it's more than just a brother."

"Well, if you're not sure that it's not just a brother then you are head over heels for him." I stood up, winked at her and chuckled.

I chuckled because she looked funny with her eyes widened. I'm so great at other people's feelings.

"You know, Granger. It's better to give yourself some time to think about everything that's happening around you first."

I gave her an advice and left her in deep thought. Then I saw Theo coming to her. We just gave each other a curt nod.

And I went back to the castle and can't wait to tell Draco the sad news. Poor, Draco.

But Draco still has a chance, ya know? I'm such a good friend. I'm so proud of myself.

DRACO

Stupid Blaise. Won't stop asking me about Granger. So bloody annoying already.

Speak of the devil, here he is. He was fake grinning like an idiot.

"What's up with you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have a really bad news for ya."

"And what is that bad news?"

"I asked Granger what she really feel about Theo then she said that she loves him and doesn't really know if it's more than just a brother."

"As if I care. Why the heck are you telling me this anyway?"

"Yeah, Draco. As if you care. I'm telling you this to let you know, mate." He said. "But you still have a chance with her, you know. If you can start now, than that's better."

"I already told you, I don't care about her."

"Denial." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Stop acting all innocent, mate. I know how you exactly feel about her. Why don't you just kiss her right away already?"

"And get a punch from Theo?" Draco snorted. "And a smack from her? No, thanks. I think I'll pass."

"Ok, then." Blaise lied down on his bed. "If you don't really care about her then fine. Don't ever think of asking help from me. I did my part."

Stupid Blaise. How am I going to do this all by myself? Well, we're both Head boy and Head Girl right? We will always spend time with each other.

I told Blaise 'good night' and went back to the Head's Common Room. Hmmmm? What to do with Hermione Granger?

* * *

Hi! I'm back! Sorry to keep ya waiting! I was really busy last week.

READ AND REVIEW THANKS! Really need lots of reviews in this story.

Please also review my story, "Draco Malfoy's Diary".

I'll try to update again this week. :3

XoXo,

eoz16


	6. I'll just be here, waiting

DRACO

Stupid, Blaise! Well, it is my fault but still! Uuughh!

Now how can I get her to be my girlfriend before Theo will ask her?

The problem is, she, too is in love with him. Oh, God.

But, hey? I'm Head Boy right? I can start making friends with her.

But I know, I know that it's not that easy. But you'll never know unless you try, right?

Let the games begin, Theodore Nott. Let the best man win Hermione Granger's heart.

BLAISE

Draco must been having a hard time. Hmmm? What is his plan anyway?

The first time that he didn't need my help. Well, I told him that I'll not help him.

Oh! This is going to be so fun! I can't wait to see the two of them fighting over this girl!

Hermione is a lucky girl. She's definitely stuck between two Slytherins.

Good luck with her.

HERMIONE

Oh, God! I'm falling in love with Theo so, so fast! I definitely need help!

I am planning on confessing it to him but I need time think about it first.

Yes, I, Hermione Jean Granger is scared of rejection. Especially from the one you love the most.

I feel like I want to confess it right now in font of him but I just couldn't.

We spent another day together today. I know, I know that I haven't been spending time anymore with Harry and Ron.

But they kinda like Theo, so there's definitely no problem with that. But I miss spending time with them.

I'm just here at the common room, reading: "Hogwarts: A History", my favorite book of all time.

Then there was a knock on the door. Draco Malfoy won't stop knocking.

Yes, I have been ignoring me for weeks. I hate him, I really really do.

"GRANGER!" Malfoy called while he kept on knocking on my door. "Please open the door, Hermione."

Then that finally made me open the door. My eyes widened as he said my name for the first time.

"What?' I just rolled my eyes. He is kinda cute. DID I JUST THINK THAT? Whatever.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you yesterday." He apologized. DID HE JUST APOLOGIZED? "And for everything, of course. So, uhm, friends?"

"Uhmmm. Thank you, Malfoy." I said, uneasily. I was about to close the door but he stopped me.

"Wait! So, we're friends now right? I want forget everything that happened from our past." He said, truthfully. Was he being serious?

"I'm not sure about this, Malfoy." I said, sadly. "I'm not ready to trust you."

"I changed, Hermione." He was forcing me. "Why can't you even see that?"

"Like what I just said a while ago, Malfoy." I told him. "I am not ready to trust you and make friends with you."

"Why not?" He was hurt. His eyes was full of sadness when I looked at him.

"Hermione, please. I changed, all right? I am a better person now. Unlike before!"

"Now you're forcing me, Malfoy! I already told you that I am not ready to trust you! And make friends with you!"

H was silent. Didn't know what to say. I sighed, "If you cannot wait until I decide whether to make friends with you or not, then there's no chance for us to be friends."

He sighed too, "Is it because of Theo? Huh? That's why we can't be friends?" Yes, I was about to close the door but that question made me not to.

I closed my eyes and said, "Malfoy, it's not about Theo that we can't be friends. I am just not yet ready to make friends with you, ok? Get it?"

Then I finally closed my door since he didn't say a word anymore. But I can hear him say, "I'll wait for you, Hermione. I won't give up."

I suddenly felt kinda guilty but it's for the best. I mean, how can I just FORGIVE & FORGET?

DRACO

Damn it! She'll never forgive me! Yeah, sure she said that she isn't ready yet. But still!

I hate you, Theodore Nott. I'll just have to wait for her. Sigh.

I'll just be here, waiting for her.

* * *

HI! I updated again! :)

I'll be udpating again soon! Hope ya all like it!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D

XoXo,

eoz16


	7. The Favor

CHAPTER 7 IS UP!

HAPPY READING! :D

* * *

GINNY

"So, uhmm. Have you told Malfoy about your plan?" I asked Hermione while she was eating her dinner. We were now actually at the Great Hall having dinner.

She just shook her head, chewed her food and turned her attention to me, "I'm having a hard time telling him since Theo and I have been spending time together."

"Maybe Malfoy is useless to this plan of ours." I shrugged. Well, she and Theo have been spending a lot of time together.

"I still kinda need your plan though. I really don't know."

"Has something happened between you and Malfoy, Hermione?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah! Did the ferret hurt you? I swear, if he'll bloody well hurt you, I will hex him into oblivion!" Ron barked. I just rolled my eyes and Hermione did the same.

My brother. My annoying brother who likes Hermione before. He's just so immature! When we'll he ever grow up?

"_Nothing! Of course, NOTHING happened between Malfoy and I! Why would you ever think that, Ginny?_"

"Well, the look on your face tells me something really happened." I said.

"What exactly happened, Hermione?" Harry asked. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to bed. I'm starting to have a migraine."

Hermione

Ginny was so curious if something really _did _happen between me and Malfoy. It's only between me and Malfoy.

If the whole school knows, I dunno what to do anymore. Then I just remembered the plan. Gotta talk to Malfoy now.

So, I waited for him then after 10 minutes, he finally arrived. He sighed and sat next to me on the couch.

"You told Weaslette?" He suddenly asked me. That question made me stare at him for a long time.

"Granger? You told her?" He asked again. I shook my head.

"She was so curious! She doesn't know, Malfoy." I answered him.

"Then why did she ask if something happened between us?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I already told you Malfoy that she was curious! Curiosity killed the cat!"

"So, are you and Theo uhm together?"

I blushed, "He didn't even asked me out yet."

"Oh." That was all he said. "So, uhmm, friends?"

"Why do you want to make friends with me now, Malfoy?" I asked curiously. Now I was the one who's curious. TELL HIM NOW MIONE!

"I know it's late but I just wanted to get to know you more."

"Malfoy, I would love to be friends with you." Yes, he did smile. "Uhm, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of a favor, Granger?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend until Theo will finally realize his feelings for me?"

Malfoy's eyes windened in shock.

DRACO

My eyes widened in shock. IS SHE BLOODY SERIOUS?

"Malfoy?"

"S-Sure, Granger." I agreed. No backing out. No choice. Am I helping a mudblood?

Well, it is fun making Theodore Nott jealous. This is fun.

"Are you serious, Malfoy?" She was shocked that I agreed to this plan.

"Well, are you?"

"I am. As long as Theo will confess to me."

"What's in it for me? I mean, what about me? What will happen if Nott confessed?"

She looked at me and said, "You're the Slytherin Sex God, Draco Malfoy."

"Yeah. I am after all. Okay, Granger. We'll start tomorrow." I said then kissed her on the cheek and said, "Goodnight"

Hermione

I actually can't believe that he agreed to this. And he kissed me! Well, on the cheek. BUT STILL!

What is with Draco Malfoy these days? I so can't wait to tell Ginny!

Ginny

Hermione was like- I dunno. Happy? Why is she happy anyway?

She hugged me before going inside the Great Hall for breakfast.

"GGGGGIIIIIINNNNNYYY!" She yelled happily while hugging me.

"Why so happy, Hermione?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"GUESS!" She said.

"No way." My eyes widened. Malfoy did not just agree! "HE AGREED?"

Then Draco Malfoy came and put his arm around Hermione's waist. They're so perfect together!

"Morning, love." Malfoy greeted Hermione lovely AND kissed her on the cheek!

"Morning to you too." Hermione blushed. Malfoy whispered something to her.

"Uhhmmm. Ginny, we'll be going inside the Great Hall now."

"For a GRAND ENTRANCE." Malfoy winked.

I giggled. Malfoy is- I dunno what to describe him.

Draco

So, Granger and I went inside the Great Hall for a GRAND ENTRANCE.

This is going to be so much fun! Theo was like going to punch me already.

Blaise and the others were shock. So, I whispered again into Granger's ears.

"We did great, Granger. Just smile at me if you're done eating your lunch. I'll escort you." I told her and kissed her on the cheek and went to our seperate tables.

She blushed and nodded. The Gryffindors were shocked, of course. Everybody was. Dumbledore? Always the one who's smiling and eyes twinkling. Snape? Let's just say he's not, definitely not happy for me.

I don't bloody care. They're just all stupid. They're just all stupid for not thinking smartly. They're just blind.

Hermione

Ok, this is different. A lot different. The first time I tried dating Draco bloody Malfoy.

Our nemesis. My enemy is now my so-called boyfriend. Theodore Nott.

All I could think of is Theo. But why would he be such a-

Sigh. Useless. And here's Malfoy. Helping me to get my Theo.

There's one thing that Malfoy and I are going to make a promise with each other later.

Draco

So, after lunch I escorted her but she stopped me. What's wrong with her now?

She sat on a bench, fixed her hair and sighed, "Malfoy, we have to make a promise."

"A promise?" I asked.

"Yes, a p-promise."

"And what is that promise?"

"Promise me, Malfoy. Promise that you won't fall in love with me?"

Oh, God. I mean, why would she think that at the first place? After all, we were both Head Boy and Head Girl.

Yes, she and I will be spending a lot of time together considering this plan to make Theo jealous.

Theo's such a git sometimes. He should've told Hermione the truth ever since they became friends.

Wait. I did not just call her by her first name. Oh, God! What the hell is happening to me?

"Malfoy, are you ok?" She asked in full of concern.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine, Granger! Why wouldn't I be?" Such a liar, Draco.

"Just asking."

"Don't worry, Granger. I will never fall in love with a mudblood." I winked at her. I feel so disgusted and guilty when I called her that.

"And don't worry, Malfoy. Who says that I'm going to fall for a ferret like you?" She laughed. I laughed too in an uncomfortable way.

But not letting her notice that. I will never fall for her. Never. Sigh. This will take time. Hoping that both of us will not fall in love with each other.

* * *

HI GUYS! I'm baaaaaack! Sorry for updating so LATE!

I was busy practicing for our GRADUATION this coming Saturday.

I will finally go to COLLEGE! WoOoOohOoOo ! ! ! :)))

ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW! Hope ya like this chappy! :)))

XoXo,

eoz16


	8. Questions & Answers

CHAPTER 8 :D

* * *

THEO

Hermione and Draco? SINCE WHEN? SINCE BLOODY WHEN?

So, Hermione has been keeping something from me all along?

Dating my best friend, huh? That's it. If she'll talk to me, I'll ignore her.

I promise that to myself. Her bloody fault. I mean, why would she do that to me?

Why would she hurt me like this? I can't stand it anymore.

Yes, I walked out. I feel so embarrassed. Why did I ever made friends with her?

If she'll just bloody hurt me? I have never been so embarrassed before.

I don't understand myself anymore. I feel so dizzy.

HERMIONE

He was. I dunno. He was hurt. Did I really hurt him that bad?

He was like yeah, about to punch Draco. I love Theodore too much.

Why can't he just say it right away to me that he loves me too?

He's too chicken to tell me. This will take time.

This will take time for him to realize that I love him back.

DRACO

Why did I bloody agree to this stupid plan? I'm helping _her_, for Merlin's sake!

And I will just be nothing to her after this plan. Stupid Nott. Sure, it's fun to see Theo jealous.

It's pretty priceless. So, I made up my mind. I made up my mind to visit the Slytherin Common Room.

Hermione also told me that she'll also be visiting hers. Yes, we're both now on our first name basis.

When I finally arrived the Slytherin Common Room, I saw Theodore, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle sitting on the couch.

It's like they were waiting for me to arrive. Well, the Great Draco Malfoy is here.

"Draco Malfoy." Theo said in an unwanted tone.

"Nott." I greeted back. With an unwanted tone too.

"So, how's it like dating Hermione bloody Granger, Draco?" He asked, standing up with his arms crossed.

He was angry. Very angry. Wait til I tell Hermione about this.

"Amazing." I shrugged and smirked at him.

"Hermione Granger, Draco? Really? Are you serious about this?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I am a hundred percent sure." I said confidently. Oh, God. I'm going to answer some uneasy questions about her. I better not mess up.

"How much do you know about her, Malfoy?" Theodor Nott just bloody well challenged me. _Wonderful_. Granger and I should've made a "Get To Know You Activity" first.

"Well, she's Hermione Jean Granger. The brightest witch of our age. And she's also known as DRACO MALFOY'S GIRLFRIEND."

Then the next thing I knew is that he grabbed my collar and was about to punch me. Blaise and the two tried to help but failed.

"Listen carefully, Draco. I'll only say this once: Hermione may be your for now, but she'll always be mine. She has been in love with me and I've been in love with her too."

"Really? Cause that's where you're wrong, Nott. She has moved on. We are both very much in love, I'll prove that to you."

"Hermione? She's in love with you?" He laughed. "I doubt that. Cause every time we talk about you, she describe in a very insulting way. She hates you very, very much."

"Then how come we're together now, Nott? How come Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are currently in a relationship?"

Ok, now he was about to punch me right now. Good answer, Draco! Nice one! Thanks to Blaise who stopped Theo quickly.

"SHE'S MINE, DRACO! SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN MINE!"

"Hermione was never yours to begin with." I answered in a smart way then left the Slytherin Common Room.

THEO

"Hermione was never yours to begin with." the Bastard said and left.

Stupid Draco Malfoy. That Bastard. I'll show him! I'll prove to him that Hermione is MINE!

I might just well have to ask some questions about their relationship tomorrow.

I will make Hermione mine. Since when did Malfoy fancied her anyway?

Let the best man win, Malfoy. I'll never give up.

* * *

I just updated ! ! ! Weeee! A NEW CHAPPIE! Hope ya all liked it! :)))

ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW! :)))

XoXo,

eoz16


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know, I know, I didn't update this story yet.

But for me, as the AUTHOR, I want to REWRITE everything.

It's kinda boring for me. And this story of mine has only 11 reviews. :'(

So, no choice, I'm going to REWRITE everything. :3

I'll rewrite & update as soon as possible. :D

Been busy reading my fave Dramione fanfics :D

I mean wow! There are a lot of VERY IMAGINATIVE & CREATIVE AUTHORS here :D

This is what I love about Fanfiction :))

GREAT AUTHORS, BEAUTIFULLY WRITTEN STORIES/FANFICS :D

I just hope one day all of us will become AUTHORS :')

KEEP WRITING PEOPLE ! ! ! :]

XoXo,

eoz16


End file.
